Secrets
by rainbowlover25
Summary: Sherlock took her into the homeless network years ago, not asking questions of her past. But when her secret is revealed what will happen to these two? Please let me know what you think:)
1. Hidden

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me?", his words circle my mind. Seeing his face plastered on the television screens again, I sit in the alley. Knees bent into my chest, he can't be back. He killed himself on top of Bart's Hospital, in front of Sherlock Holmes he was dead. My heart beats quickly. I've been in hiding for years on the streets. A friend Billy Wiggins has been helping me, he's the only one that knows of my past.

Night comes quickly, his face left the tv hours ago. But I can't get him out of my head. He will find me, I know he will. He always has, I thought with his death I would be truly free. Wiggins and I sit on the sidewalk against a fence in Leinster Gardens. He keeps looking at me, worry casting across his face. "I'm fine, wiggy", he stares at me whispering liar. He chuckles, nodding towards a shadow that walks towards us.

"Ello, Mister 'Olmes, thought you were to be exiled?", he shakes his head muttering quick that he wasn't truly to be exiled. Sherlock passes Wiggins a paper, his eyes meet mine. His blue eyes are so dreamy, the color seems to change with different lights. I turn looking at Wiggins, don't stare into his eyes, Ella. Silently scolding myself. He isn't dreamy. He's just a man, a very smart man. No stop. Stop. He's just Sherlock Holmes.

"Ella, come with me. Billy take care of that", he walks away, Wiggins winks at me. I swallow a giggle. We take a cab to his flat. He dashes up the stairs, the door opens to John and Mary. I smile at them, saying a quick hello. Sherlock turns to me, "Ella, who are you? You know more about Moriarty than you let on. Tell me, who are you?", I look at the door. I could run, leave and never come back.

But there is no hiding from Sherlock. He stands in front of me, his face so close to mine. My green eyes staring into his blue eyes. No this is not romantic, get romance out of your head. He doesn't do romance, unless of course he needs something from you. Like Janine, she really liked him. "Mr. Holmes, I can not tell you, you wouldn't understand", he moves closer. His nose just brushing mine, I swallow my gasp. A knock breaks the tension, Mrs. Hudson walks into the room.

"Sherlock you never answer the door, this was left on the doorstep for Ella", he holds his hand out for the small box, Mrs. Hudson passes it to him. She walks out mumbling to herself. Sherlock's face hasn't moved in the slightest. I turn looking at John and Mary. All eyes fall on the box in Sherlock's hand. My name is written on the top, I would recognize that writing anywhere.

His fingers run across the box, in one swift movement he opens it. Inside there lay a teddy bear. My teddy bear, Jack. Sherlock looks at me, he lifts the bear. A small piece of paper is pinned to him. My hands shake, "Hello sister dear, did you miss me?".

Please let me know what you think:)


	2. Found

"Ella, you have a brother?", Mary smiles at me. I nod my head, walking over to the window. I push the curtain aside and peer out. Cars pass, a few people walk on the sidewalks. Nothing out of the ordinary, he wouldn't just show up. But then again, he did send this box here. Proves that he is watching me.

Leaving is my best option, Mr. Holmes won't get involved with my sibling issues. I turn around, Sherlock is sitting in his chair. The box lays on his armrest. Maybe I should just leave it here, I've gone four years without Jack. "Mr. Holmes, I'd better get back", he nods. "Always a pleasure, , Mary", they both say goodbyes. I walk down the stairs, going through the front door to the street.

Some people pass me, time to get home. Walking down the sidewalk, I feel eyes following me. I look up to see Sherlock in the window. A man bumps me and my concentration is broken. He murmurs a quick sorry but watch where you're going. I continue to walk away, finding my way to an abandoned house. Wiggy as always is managing the door. I walk inside, "goodnight Wiggy".

"G'night Ella", he smiles. I walk up the stairs, going straight to my bedroom. I change in my jammies and bounce into my bed. My bed is not the best but it's wonderful. It's not long before I fall asleep. Losing myself in dreams of Sherlock Holmes. His soft curly hair, to run my hands through it would be amazing. When he stares at me, my heart races.

The sound of a door opening wakes me. I feel a hand touch my cheek. My eyes pop open, my brother stands at my bedside. A finger pressed against his lips, "Ella, let's go". My stomach drops but I get up. Pulling on my jacket and shoes, he leads me to the door. We walk quietly down the stairs and out the front door.

A car drives us off. I knew it would come to this. I probably won't ever see Sherlock again. Dr. Watson or Mary, the new baby either. Wiggins will know what happened of me. I warned him this day would come. My brother would come and take me away.

Sherlock POV

Missing something, missing something. But what could I be missing? Feeling like it's staring me right in the face. "Sherlock, are you even listening?", I turn my head to see Mycroft standing there.

"Mycroft. When did you get here?", after letting out an exaggerated sign he goes on about Moriarty. Saying he's disappeared completely. No one had seen him for a month now. Billy walks in, carrying a box. Box, box, Box. Ella's box. Looking around the flat, I finally see it. It sits on my desk, covered with papers. Mycroft groans, realizing I haven't heard a word he's said. "John will explain it later, now please excuse me brother mine", I shove him out and shut the door behind him.

I sit at my desk, pulling Ella's box to me. To think of it I haven't seen her, Billy hasn't mentioned her. "Where is she?", John lifts his head from the paper. " She hasn't come around, she always comes around", John mumbles something. "Hush John. Thinking", something is mumbled again.

Billy walks out of the kitchen, "better get going". I shake my head, if anyone knows where she is, it would be him. He and Ella assisted with whatever I asked. No questions ever asked. I've never asked of her past, never questioned who she was.

"Where is Ella?", Billy looks down. A worried look casts across his face. He's hiding something, his fingers begin to fidget. Billy murmurs that he doesn't know. But he knows something, maybe her past. "Sit down, tell me what you know of Ella", he sits on the couch.

"Mister 'Olmes, she disappeared the day she came back from 'ere. Said good'ight then went to bed. N'ver came downstairs. I checked her room, her stuff was there but not her. Shoes and jacket gone", his eyes stare at the floor. He's hiding more, what else I ask quick. "I shouldn't say, sir. She confided in me", John turns to him, was she in trouble he asks. "She ran away from her brother. Said she needed to be hid from 'im. When she told me who he was, I knew I 'ad to 'elp", his head finally looks up.

"Who is Ella's brother?", he looks at me for a few seconds before whispering the name. John's eyes grow wide. Billy drops his head, staring at the floor again. Two word circle in my head.

James Moriarty

Please let me know what you think:) follows, favorites, and reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!


	3. Answers

I've been locked in this prison for two months now. He won't allow me to leave, not even to take a walk outside. I miss the feeling of the sun on my skin. He tells me each day that Sherlock will not come for me, I'm starting to feel it most certainly is true. Why would he worry about a meaningless person like me. He wouldn't, he's busy solving cases. Smiling in the face of death. Being absolutely brilliant.

Sherlock, how I wish I would have told you my true feelings. Had you not felt the same at least you could have known. Instead I sit here in this glamorous room filled with regret. My brother tries everyday to win my favor. Asking for my help, since his face is known to the world now. He asks that I meet with potential business associates. I dare not call them partners, since James is above everyone. Or so he believes.

I have not taken any of these bribes. Keeping true to my word to Mr. Holmes. My heart and mind belong to Sherlock. I won't betray him. I will escape...somehow.

Sherlock POV

Ella, how can you be Moriarty's sister? Nothing is similar, you've said nothing of it. Never mentioning him, only telling me what I needed to know. No deductions led to you being his sister. When I first saw you, all I read was help. You had been liberated, but needed help finding your way. I took you in, not asking of your past.

I expected one day you would tell me of your past. You would confide in me all your secrets. Running my fingers through my hair, you are all I've thought about for these months. Searching for you everywhere. Where are you? I'm positive your brother has taken you. But where would he take you?

Mycroft has been looking through security cameras for your face. Wiggins is working with my homeless network looking for you throughout the streets themselves. Lestrade has even put a hand in, searching through missing persons. Mary and John have been worrying themselves about me. Even taking to moving into the flat downstairs. My brother 'generously' financed the remodel of the flat. Though sometimes it feels as if they never leave my flat.

"Sherlock...Sherlock!", I turn my head. John stands in front of me. "You've been sitting there for two days, get up already", his eyes are filled with concern. Mary walks over from the kitchen, placing her hands on his shoulders. "We're just worried about you, why not solve a case?", I stare at the fire place. John gives me a look, pulling his laptop up.

The cases have been tedious lately. Of course they pass time and give my mind a small workout, but my mind is clouded these days. My brother always said to not become involved. Night has fallen, John and Mary have gone downstairs to put the baby to sleep. I walk to my room, pulling off my suit jacket. I strip The rest of my clothes off, quickly changing into my sleep clothes.

I lay in my bed for what seems like hours. My eyes open wide, sleep is not an option tonight. I am plagued with thoughts of Ella alone with Moriarty. She is his sister, he wouldn't hurt her. My phones buzzes on my side table. I pick it up, sliding my thumb across the screen. Not bothered by the blocked number.

"Hello Sherlock"

"Moriarty"

"Have you missed me? I've missed you"

"Not really"

"That's a shame. But having my sister to be your pet must have been nice"

"Hmm, and where is she?"

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Where is she?"

"She looks nothing like me."

"Siblings don't always looks similar"

"What was it about her that caught your fancy?"

"..."

"Oh Sherlock, was it her eyes? Or was it her hair? Remind you of anything?"

Her eyes are green, a forest of color. But her hair, what importance could that have. Ella has auburn hair. A red brown color. Redbeard was that color. His soft hair, he was always so happy to see me. The first thing I ever loved. John would say it's rude to compare her soft wavy hair to that of my deceased companion. But it's actually a compliment, he brought me comfort like no other person could.

"Sherlock...thinking it over", Moriarty's voice brings me from my thoughts. "Would you like her back?", if I answer too suddenly he would guess how I feel. Unless he already has. He chuckles through the phone. "Human error...funny isn't it. Sister, let's go to the circus!", he chuckles.

Should I continue? Let me know what you think, please:) follows, favorites, reviews, I love them


	4. Hello

My brother walks into my room, a phone at his ear. He smiles at me, "sister let's go to the circus". I stare at him, what the hell is he talking about. "Would you meet us there, Sherlock", he did this before. Pretending that Sherlock was on the phone, it breaks my heart each time he does it. I turn my head, looking out the window.

I've been sitting at this window most days, most nights as well. Letting my mind wander to what could be. I feel his hand touch my shoulder, I refuse to look at him. He plays these games, does he know how much it hurts to not see Sherlock? It's becoming harder to not think bad thoughts of him. "Ella, pay attention, Sherlock is waiting", his fingers move to my cheek, running down my jaw to my chin. Lifting my head he places the phone at my ear. "Now say hello sister love", with a smirk across his face.

I hold the phone to my ear, pulling my face away from his grasp. "Hello Sherlock", I nearly drop the phone when I hear Sherlock's voice. Jim chuckles lightly saying I told you it was Sherlock. "Mr. Holmes, are you well?", a small chuckle is my answer.

"Even when in danger, you still worry about my well-being. Ella, I need you to go with your brother somewhere public. I will find you", I turn towards my brother. Asking him what circus he was talking about. A wide grin crosses his face. He says it's a surprise. Jim takes the phone from me.

"A circus, Sherlock", he clicks the end button. "Shall we be on our way, Ella?", my eyes grow wide. He didn't say anything about tonight. Jim walks over to the closet. He takes out a blue pea coat, passing it to me. I put it on. Jim burned my jacket and clothes I came here in. He has insisted on picking my clothes everyday. Maybe he feels more in control.

Today he dressed me in a purple dress, a black belt around my waist. Black flats on my feet, my hair down my back curled beautifully. Jim treats me like a doll. A possession. He walks me to the car, "don't get too comfortable Ella". He smiles at me, taking a deep breath I stare at him.

"I will not come back here", he laughs saying we'll see. He shuts the door and waves at the driver. The car drives off, I turn looking out of the rear windshield. Jim is getting into another car. I turn, sitting again. It's a quick drive, the driver pulls up to a phone booth. He opens the door. I quickly get out. He passes me money, whispering good luck. I look around for my brother but I can't see him. Though knowing him, he's watching me. I walk into the booth, putting the money into the slot. Enough for one call, my mind is blank of numbers.

My eyes fill with tears as I fail to remember their numbers. I drop down on the floor, my head against my knees. How can I just become blank like this? I'm alone again. This time having people that could help but I just can't remember the numbers. A ringing pulls me from my crying. I pick up the phone, "Ella, I presume?". I lift my head saying yes. "Sherlock is coming for you, go down the street. There is a fountain. Go to it and stay there. Understood?", I nod my head.

"Mycroft, I presume?", he answers with a yes then hangs up. I put the phone back and run down the street. Looking around until I see the fountain. I run across the busy street, cars honking at me. I didn't expect so many people to be out this early. Where could Mr. Holmes be, should I walk around and look for him? No, I should stay in one place. With this many people, we could walk right past one another and not even know it.

It feels like hours pass by. Maybe it's too late. I feel lost. Until I feel hands grab my shoulders, I turn around and see Sherlock. "I told you I would find you", his hand reaches forward. Caressing my cheek, he stares into my eyes. I throw my arms around him. He hugs me. No more waiting, I need this. I press my lips against his. His lips are smooth, I gasp when I feel him kissing me back. His lips move against mine. Soon we pull apart, his lips red and swollen. I touch my fingertips to my lips, red and swollen as well. He smiles at me.

Please let me know what you think:)! Reviews are loved:)


	5. Sleep

John runs over to us. "Mycroft said she would be here". Sherlock nods, agreeing with him then mumbles perhaps we should send him a congratulatory cake. They both fall into a fit of giggles. I look around, feeling eyes on me. When I meet my brother's eyes, he frowns at me. He's across the street watching us. He curls his finger at me, beckoning me to him.

I shake my head, mouthing no. Jim smiles, mouthing one day soon. He points to Sherlock and John, shrugging his shoulders. John and Sherlock are discussing something not paying attention to my brother's motions. I slowly walk across the street, "leave them alone. There is no reason to do anything to them. John is a good man, he has a family. Sherlock is an amazing man. Intelligent and wonderful. I will not let you hurt either, brother".

Jim chuckles, "Sister, to hurt them would be hurting you. I would never hurt you, but I have plans for a little fun along the way. I know how much you adore those ordinary people. We'll see how long you fancy Sherlock". He reaches forward tenderly touching my face, I pull away. "He will never love you the way you love him, he couldn't even find you", his hands move to my shoulders. He turns me so I can look at Sherlock, "even when he has you, he chooses someone else. Stay with me Ella". A phone chimes, my brother takes out his phone. A frown on his face, "always watching. Goodbye for now sister", he kisses my forehead and walks away.

Disappearing into the crowd, Jim leaves. Mr. Holmes walks across the street, "come Ella, let's go home". He hails a cab and we get inside. "What did he tell you?", I turn towards him. His eyes staring into mine. He has plans I say. "What else?", I turn away glancing out the window.

"Nothing of importance. This isn't the right way, where are we going?"

"Ella, he took you from the house. You're not going back there."

"Then where are we going?"

"My flat."

It's pointless to argue with him. During the ride I can't help but to think of what my brother said. Why have my brother's words hit me so hard. We arrive at baker street, to see John walking through the door. Mr. Holmes jumps out of the cab. I follow. We go upstairs. "John's old room, is now yours. Good Night Ella", he walks to his room shutting the door behind him.

Back to being distant. Perhaps I should have kept feeling hidden. Our kiss meant nothing, what my brother said was right. Sherlock has never been this cold towards me. But perhaps it's for the best. I did say ever if he didn't return my feelings, I would stay by his side. Doing anything and everything he asks of me. I walk up to 'my room', I slip off my shoes. Throwing my jacket onto the chair in the corner, I sit on the bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall into a deep sleep.

Sherlock POV

I hang my coat on the coat rack and think of tonight. Ella is back with me. Moriarty is still hiding, but what did he say to her? What words could make her so upset. I lay back on my bed, my back against the headboard. If Moriarty has plans, then I must figure out what they are. I didn't stop Ella from going to him at Piccadilly in hopes that he would express his thoughts to her. At least we know that he has plans, we need only to uncover what those plans are.

Ella kissed me. Her lips felt wonderful against mine. The memory has gone into my mind palace. Her soft silky lips moving with mine. Her body gently pressed against mine. I take a deep breath, feeling the happiness creeping back into my head. I close my eyes, basking in the memory of our kiss.

I need her, no matter what happens, I need her. My Ella, she loves me. Has loved me for years now, but how could I reveal my feelings to her? I needed to be sure she wasn't working for Moriarty. Knowing she is related by only blood to the wretched man, causes me little concern. Always on my side, Ella.

I run my hands through my hair, perhaps I was cold towards her. What would John say? I sent her off to her room like she was a child. I walk out of my room and go to her room. Opening the door, I look in. She's sleeping soundly, I shouldn't disturb her. I move to close the door, but her voice stops me. "Sherlock", she rarely calls me by my name. I walk over to her, Ella's eyes are closed and her breath is even. She's dreaming of me?

I kneel next to the bed, leaning towards her.A smile spreads across her face, I can't help but reach for her. Wanting to touch her soft skin. My fingers gently stroke her cheek, her lips part as a small moan falls from her lips. "Ella", I whisper, will she awake? She shifts her body closer to mine, mumbling my name. I touch her hair, feeling her soft curls against my fingertips.

Her eyes stay shut as I stroke her hair. My phone vibrates and I pull my hand away from her. She moves but doesn't wake up. I look down at my phone.

We must discuss Ella -MH

What is there to discuss? -SH

Brother Mine, you've been neglecting your work just to find this young lady -MH

We know nothing of her -MH

Ella is fine -SH

I'll tell mother you have a "girlfriend"-MH

No -SH

Tomorrow, 8am. -MH

Fine -SH

So sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with work lately. But I will be updating each of my stories by Friday! Thank you for all the favorites, follows, reviews:)


	6. Wonders

I haven't slept all night. Watching Ella sleep so peacefully has only aided my longing for her. These months away from her have truly shown me how I feel for her. But how should one go about expressing it? If I were John, I would write silly poetry or maybe blog about it.

Ella knew the true reason behind my relationship with Janine. Only using her to get to Magnussen. Though Janine was an interesting woman, she never truly had my heart. Would Ella trust my words if I told her how I feel? Or would she think I want something from her as well? Ugh why must sentiment be so exhausting.

I look up as I hear light footsteps above me. She paces around for a few minutes before the door opens. Ella's awake...and coming downstairs. I jump to my feet, pulling the door open. Her bright eyes meet mine, a smiles spreads across her lips. "Good Morning, Mr. Holmes", ah back to formalities. Has she taken back the kiss we shared just last night? The smile says happy but her eyes say confusion.

"Ella", I give her a nod. She walks in, looking around the flat. Her hands fidget as she walks to the window. Ella is nervous, because of the kiss? A small smile forms on my lips. I walk closer to her. Her eyes search the streets, releasing a deep breath as she turns. My eyes meet hers, she bites her lip. "Mycroft is coming to speak to you, he has questions", her eyes cast down.

She nods quickly, "of course". Her frown causes me concern, I immediately want to pull her into my arms. But I stop myself. This is Ella, she is nothing more but a... friend? Ella, always at my side. She does anything I ask without question, how can I not want to hold her? To feel her against me. She leans against the wall, crossing her arms.

I walk to the kitchen, sitting at the table. To take my attention away from Ella, I mess with my microscope. Mrs. Hudson walks in, in her hands she holds a tray with tea and biscuits. "Good Morning, Sherlock, Ella!", I nod. Ella forces a smile, thanking her for the breakfast.

Ella POV

Of course Mycroft has questions. Sherlock sits at the table, his back towards me. I walk over to the window, still feeling uneasy. My head feels clouded as I look outside again. A hand rests on my shoulder, "Ella, he's not coming". Sherlock's voice calms me, I turn lifting my hands. Feeling the need to be close to him, but uncertainty stops me. My hands begin to drop, but he moves close. Sherlock takes my hands in his and wraps them around his neck.

I bury my face in his chest. His arms pull me closer to him. My brother said he wouldn't hurt Sherlock, but what did he mean by fun along the way? He didn't threaten but then again James doesn't need to threaten me. I live in fear that he will take me from my love. Ugh my love...listen to me. He doesn't love me...if only he did.

Just thinking about it makes my heart beat quickly. Sherlock lifts my head, his beautiful eyes staring into mine. I turn my head. "Ella", I close my eyes. I wish I could say it. But I'm such a coward...my heart would break if he denied me. Could you imagine having to spend every day doing everything for someone who denied your love. It would be sad. I've become a love sick puppy.

Sherlock caresses my cheek, I look back up at him. His face moves closer to mine, our lips so close. I hold my breath as I feel the need to kiss him. It might just be a mistake. He hasn't brought up last night...neither did I. Ugh my brain feels like mush. "Ella, pay attention", my eyes meet his again. His lips brush forward lightly against mine.

Soft, so soft. He kisses me fully, pulling me forward. Sherlock Holmes is kissing me. Actually kissing me. His hands grasp my back, pressing me forward. I wrap my arms around his neck as his lips move harder against mine. He whispers my name between kisses, his tongue runs across my bottom lip.

I take him in, feeling his tongue mapping out my mouth. Sliding against mine. His fingers glide into my hair, pulling my head back. He deepens the kiss, his tongue massaging mine. I whine, as he pulls away from my lips. "Sherlock", he smirks at me. He sits on his chair, I try to compose myself. I can't help the smile on my face as I sit in John's chair.

A knock on the door has us both standing up. Sherlock kisses my lips again, a soft sweet kiss. He walks to the door and opens it. "Mycroft", I watch as his brother walks in. I've only ever heard of Mycroft. Walking forward, I reach my hand forward. He takes my hand, we shake hands. "You had questions", Mycroft gives Sherlock a smirk.

"Ella, where is your brother?"

"I don't know, but knowing him, he's close keeping an eye out"

"Where are your parents?""They were killed, many years ago. I was left with my brother.""And he cared for you?"

"Yes, he took care of me. Made sure I went to school, everything."

"How do you feel about your brother?", he asks. I close my eyes, I knew this would come up. Mycroft stands closer to me, I look at Sherlock. Mycroft moves forward, his eyes stare into mine. He tilts his head.

"He's my brother. I love him. I don't love what he's done but I love him", Mycroft nods. He says thank you and walks back to the door. "Mr. Mycroft", he turns as I walk towards him. "Do not mistake my love for James as a weakness. Should he try to hurt Sherlock or anyone else I love, I will make him pay", a small smile plays on his lips. He walks out, closing the door behind him.

Sherlock stands at the window, "he's quite pleased with himself now". I walk over to him, standing at his side. I ask what he means. "Mycroft has been looking into your background. He has files on everyone...but with you he had no answers. Your brother erased you", I nod. Of course Jim did, I was there when he said he'd done it. That way no one could find me. I wouldn't exist to anyone but him. He would have me to himself.

But he didn't expect me to run away. To hide from him. He actually helped me in a way. You can't find someone that doesn't exist. "He erased me from everything. Didn't want his enemies to find me. No one would know he had family", Sherlock pulls me to him. Wrappng his arms around me, he kisses my lips. I melt into the kiss. Until he pulls away.

"A weakness", I move back. Sherlock stares at me. "You are his weakness. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting you. That's why he hid you. He needs you", I lift an eyebrow at him. Is he trying to give me back?

Thank you to everyone who has given this story love. I will be updating more frequently now that I have time to focus on my writing. Thank you very much:)


	7. Fears

My brother's weakness. That is what I've always been. One day Sherlock will give me back...just like Jim said. I'll go back to him. No. No I won't. I will stay here, with Sherlock. My mind is so confused. "Will you give me back?", the words fall from my lips before I can stop them. Sherlock shoves me back, his lips pressing hard against mine. Our bodies melding together, as his tongue slips into my mouth. He tilts his head deepening the kiss.

My fingers grasp his shirt. His tongue glides against mine. Sherlock's hands rest on my hips, pulling me closer to him. We kiss for what feels like hours before Sherlock pulls his lips from mine. "Always focusing on the bad. If I was going to just return you to your brother, why would I have gone through the trouble of finding you", a blush spreads across my cheeks as I feel silly for assuming such things.

"Forgive me Sherlock", I gently press my lips to his. As I pull away, the door is thrown open. John and Lestrade walk in. John begins to say something but stops when he finally looks up. I smile at both of them. I've know John for a couple years now and simply adore his wife. I suppose you can say Mary and I are quite close. Not having much of a past to talk about has really brought us close.

"Morning Ella", I smile returning his greeting. "This is Detective Inspector Lestrade, I don't believe you two have met", I shake his hand. It's a pleasure to finally meet you I say. Sherlock walks to the kitchen to toy with his latest experiment. John walks over to him, "Sherlock, Lestrade has a case I think you'll find very interesting", he talks while Sherlock pretends to ignore him.

Lestrade comes closer. He looks down at me, "I've seen you before haven't I?". A smirk crosses my lips, he has seen me before. Sherlock asked me to pickpocket him before. Slipping my hand into his pocket to steal his credentials. My eyes meet Sherlock's, he shakes his head. I whisper, we may have crossed paths before but who knows I say. Lestrade smiles at me.

A throat is cleared, we both turn to see John and Sherlock staring at us. A blush dusts across my cheeks. Sherlock passes me a phone, "keep this". I excuse myself quickly and walk out. I run down the stairs, Mary walks out of their flat. She smiles at me, asking where I'm running off to.

"I was coming to visit"

"Well Hamish and I were on our way out. Care to join us?"

"Yes please"

We walk out, she passes me Hamish. He's grow so much. He has John's eyes, light brown but seem to change color in different lights. He favors his father in most ways. Running my fingers through his hair, I see blond. "Well now I see more of you in him", Mary laughs at my words.

"Ella"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me about your brother?"

"..."

"We've told each other everything, or what I thought was everything"

"I didn't want anyone to act strangely around me. Knowing I'm his sister."

She turns and looks me in the eyes. "I would've understood. I whisper that I know, but my fears got the best of me. "What did you do there?" I shrug my shoulders before telling her everything. When I first arrived, he had set out clothes. I was pushed into the room and told to change into the clothes. He took my clothes away, asking me what I had been up to. I looked at him with such anger. Feeling so angry that he'd taken me from the life I had grown accustomed to.

"Ella", my eyes blink as I look up. Mary stands there, "would you mind if we went inside?". I look to my side, we stand before a shopping center. I nod. How long had we been walking? Mary opens the door and we go inside. It's been years since I've been inside one of these places.

We walk around, occasionally stopping in a store to look around. Mary pops into a men's clothing store. Hamish and I stand across the way, sitting on the fountain edge. He coos at me. I kiss his forehead, he's so adorable. "You look quite happy", I look to my side. Jim is sitting next to me. "You always spoke of wanting a family", he laughs. "Have you decided to come home yet?", I shake my head. He frowns running his fingers through his hair. "Sherlock won't give you what you want", his eyes stare into mine.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't matter", he tilts his head. "I'm not leaving with you, you don't frighten me", he smirks at me. "Just leave", he moves close to me.

I turn my head, staring at the store. Searching for Mary, hoping that she's coming. Jim's lips hover over my ear, "but you're my weakness Ella". I turn my head, my eyes wide. Sherlock's words fill my head.


	8. Life

"Go away", I turn away. Jim scoots closer to me. His fingers touch my hair. "Please go", I face the store Mary is in. Silently wishing for her to walk out. But my wish goes unanswered. He takes my hand in his, his fingers intertwine with mine. When we were little he would always hold my hand. But we haven't held hands in years. It feels odd but I'll admit I miss it. Just a little. I feel my heart soften, but I remember his words. He's been spying. It's only been one day. I fight the urge to look up at him. I knew he would keep a close eye but I didn't think he would be listening to our conversations. "I have to go", I stand up. His hand still in mine. "Jim, someone will see you", he pulls me forward.

"Ella... Ella look at me", I shake my head. I can't. I need to leave. Jim's finger slides under my chin. Tilting my head up, our eyes meet. A smirk crosses his face. "He didn't realize that you admitted your love. How devastating that must have been. Sure you don't wanna come home?", I bite the inside of my cheek. Hamish stirs in my arms. His cooing distracts me from my brother's words. Jim stares down. "Such a boring family they've become. So ordinary", he turns looking into the Men's clothing store. "Goodbye Ella. Say hello to Sherlock for me", his hand touches my cheek. He walks away.

My brother disappears into the crowd. I walk into the store. Mary stands at the register. "Ella, have you come to rush me out?", she giggles. I shake my head saying that I just wanted to come into the store. She pays for her stuff and we exit the store. As we walk to the doors to exit the center, I look around searching for any sign of Jim. But I don't see him. We walk back to the flat. "Wanna watch crap telly while Hamish sleeps?", she beckons me with her hand.

"No thank you. Gonna treat myself to a bath", I pass her Hamish. His eyes are droopy, his hand rubs his eye. "Better get him to bed", Mary thanks me for going out with her. I smile returning her thank you. I turn and begin to walk up the stairs. I stop when I hear the door shut. My feet move silently as I walk to the front door. Freedom... My hand is hesitant on the doorknob. Sherlock would be upset. I said I wouldn't leave him. Stop being silly.

I look back at the stairs. Maybe I should just take a bath and relax. Running up the stairs, I shut the door behind me. "Ella, you will stay in this flat", nodding my head. Agreed. First things first, I need to find mics or cameras. Whatever my brother has hidden. The shelves are checked first. But dust is all I find. I grab a cloth from the kitchen. Might as well dust a bit as I look.

Time passes quickly. Before I know it, the sky has grown dark. Sherlock's flat is dusted. But I made sure not to move things. Cleaning underneath things then replacing them to where they originally were. Haven't found any mics yet through. I look over at the fireplace. It occurs to me that I didn't clean it. How forgetful of me.

On the mantle sits Sherlock's skull. I pick to up quickly dusting under it. The inside chiseled away. He must've hid cigarettes in here before. A giggle falls from my lips as I imagine him grabbing the cigarettes from this skull. How resourceful. I dust around all the other things. But stop when I see my teddy, Jack. "Jack what are you doing over here?", I pick him up. Examining him, I turn him over and over. Jim didn't give any clues to how he's been listening.

I shake Jack. Listening if anything shakes or makes a strange noise. But then again he wouldn't make it obvious. I stare down. "What if I was to throw you out?", I feel silly talking to my teddy but whatever. "Maybe give you to a little girl in need of a teddy", my hand covers my face as I burst into giggles. Oh ridiculous I must look. I set Jack on Sherlock's desk and walk to the bathroom. Turning the faucet on in the tub. A bath sounds marvelous after all that cleaning. I pull my clothes off, dropping each garment on the floor. A knock has me poking my head out of the door. Who could it be?

I look down. I can't open the door with no clothes on. Looking around, my eyes fall upon Sherlock's dressing gown. Another knock has me quickly pulling it on. I tie it closed and walk over to the door. I ask who it is. "Mrs. Hudson dear. Thought you'd enjoy a cuppa and some food", I open the door. She smiles at me, walking in and setting it on the kitchen table. Mrs. Hudson looks at me. Then down at my borrowed dressing gown.

"I just grabbed it to answer the door"

"No need to explain to me, deary"

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome. You look a little pale"

"I feel fine"

"Did you eat today?"

"Other than the biscuits you brought earlier...no", she stares at me. You should eat more she says. Don't be like Sherlock, he rarely eats she says. Mrs. Hudson turns towards the bathroom. Obviously hearing the tub...that I forgot to turn off. I see you're busy, well I'll leave you to it good night she says. "Thank you again Mrs. Hudson. Good Night", she walks out. I rush over to the tub and turn off the water. The tub is filled now.

Food or bath? Such a dilemma. My tummy growls at the delicious smelling food. Eating in the bath? Hmmm no. I stick my hand in the tub. Quickly pulling it back out. Too hot! Well while I wait for it to cool a little, I can eat. Fifteen minutes the food has been devoured. My tummy feels womderfully full. My eyes droop but I fight my sleepiness. Walking to the bathroom.

I hang Sherlock's dressing gown on the hook and get into the tub. The warmth is so relaxing. My eyes droop again. I lean my head back on the edge of the tub. So very relaxing. Just has a way to calm you. Washing the worries of the days away. So far far away.

Reviews feed my muse. Make him happy and give him love. Thank you!


	9. Home

Sherlock POV

I watch John as he texts quickly. "Just telling Mary we're coming home", he glances up at me. I turn away. Ella should be asleep now. I glance down at my phone. The cab stops in front the flat. I walk to the door. Opening the door, I make my way up the stairs. The front door closes. "Goodnight Sherlock", he walks into his flat. My eyes look up towards Ella's room. Would she be sleeping? Maybe she's awake. I start up the stairs but stop myself.

Shaking my head, I walk into the flat. I pull off my coat and hang it up. My eyes wander around. Someone cleaned...but kept everything where it's supposed to be. Ella. Of course she did. Unless Mrs. Hudson did it. If she did, I'm sure she'll mention it tomorrow. I'm not you're housekeeper', oh Hudders. It's getting late. Should try to sleep. New case tomorrow.

A bubbling noise stops me from walking to my room. I narrow my eyes looking down the small hallway. The bubbling gets louder as I walk closer. My hand grabs the doorknob, twisting it. The door slams against the wall. Wide green eyes stare at me. Red waves cover her breasts. Her lower half is covered by bubbly water. Ella's arms cross over her chest. A deep crimson color across her cheeks. Her lush skin is so beautifully pale. Not a scar or single mark on her body. Her eyes glance down at the floor. Avoiding my gaze.

I turn and close the door. Walking to my room, I shut the door. That image will be forever stuck in my head. Already saved in my mind palace. Her eyes looking up at me while her beautiful hair covers her full breasts. A deep blush across her cheeks. Tiny droplets of water on her eyelashes. A deep breath fills my lungs. Finally releasing it, I hear the bathroom door open. The sound of footsteps walking towards my bedroom. But before reaching the door she stops.

I listen as she turns quickly walking out of the kitchen door. I sit down on my bed going to my mind palace. I stand in a building various doors and hallways surround me. I choose one. A dark cherry colored wood. The glistening door opens as I push it with my hand. Ella sits on the floor. Redbeard lays next to her. Her delicate fingers running through his long hair. She smiles at me, lifting her other hand. Her finger curls, beckoning me to come to her. I begin to walk to her but Mycroft stops me. Caring is a disadvantage, Sherlock. "Oh shut up Mycroft", I push past him. Walking to Ella.

She lifts her head. Her forest green eyes stare at my face. Her gaze, it feels as if she's looking through me. Finally seeing me for what I truly am. My fingers thread through her silken hair. An antisocial man with no conscience. A heartless monster. "Sherlock", she interrupts my thoughts. "Sherlock", her palm rests against my cheek. The warmth from her hand is comforting.

I ignored her words before. Acting like I hadn't heard what she told Mycroft. The moment plays before me. Mycroft and Ella stand before me, "should he try to hurt Sherlock or anyone else I love. I will make him pay". She admitted her love and yet I didn't acknowledge her words. Perhaps it was because she has yet to say it to me. To look me in the eyes and say those three words. Will she say it? I've shown her my feelings. Kissing her lush lips, the passion flowing through her.

"Sherlock. Sherlock. SHERLOCK", I turn my head, back in my room. John stands at the door. "It's been days. Come on", he walks out. I walk into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. I get dressed and walk out to the living room area. John is sitting at the desk on his laptop. He turns to glance at me but looks back at the screen. He's mad. I bend down looking at what day it is. It's been five days. He mutters something under his breath. Something about being an arse.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Ash"

"Five days thinking of ash?"

"There are many types John"

"Ella was worried about you"

"..."

"Mycroft came by earlier"

"For what?"

"He spoke to Ella. They seemed to get along okay"

"Hmm"

John chuckles but doesn't say anymore. Mycroft speaking with Ella. Getting along? What does that even mean. "Where is Ella?", he looks at me and stands.

"She spent every day with you. Watching over you. Didn't leave your side once. Mycroft convinced her to get some rest", his eyes close as he takes a deep breath. "She's upstairs. I'm gonna call Mycroft and tell him you're back", he walks to the kitchen. Usually when I'm in my mind palace people tend to leave me alone. But she stayed...why? I look out the window.

Watching as people pass on the street. One thing stands out...Moriarty. He stands just staring up at me. A smirk on his face. He mouths something quickly but I don't catch the word. I lift an eyebrow at him. Wondering what he just mouthed. He rolls his eyes. Mouthing it again...Ella.


	10. Love?

Ella POV

Sherlock has been in his mind palace so long now. I fear he won't come back. I had come to his room to talk about last night. But found him sitting on his bed. His eyes were closed, his hands moving in the air. I didn't touch him, knowing he had gone to his mind palace. My fingers stroke the sheets at the end of his bed. Would sitting here to watch on him be a step too far? Perhaps too intimate for him. Instead I quietly sat next to his bed. The sunshine pouring throught the curtains told me that it was finally morning. I looked up at Sherlock, "please get up". But he didn't.

Not wanting to disturb him, I went about my day. It wasn't much of a day though. Since I didn't hear much noise coming from his room, I would occasionally pop my head in. Hoping that he would be up and be back. But no. He hasn't moved. Night came slowly. I decided to stay with Sherlock. I refused to leave the flat. Worried he might bonk his head or something. Funny worries. His breathing was normal when John checked him. I stayed in his room each night. Waiting for him to get up.

Made myself a little makeshift bed. Comfort wasn't much on my mind. But spent most of the nights kneeling on the floor next to his bed. Sherlock's hand would twitch or wave, sometimes he would just say words. My name was called a few times. Each time I would stare up at him hoping that he would be awake. But my hopes were unanswered. "Shut up Mycroft", these words had me running into the room. But his eyes remained shut. I cleaned up the kitchen. Careful not to touch any of his experiments. My eyelids would droop constantly. The need for sleep becoming too much. But I refused to sleep. Sherlock being most important to me.

Days and nights passed quick. Soon it became day four...he hadn't woken. My worry for him growing more and more. John and Mary come and go. Saying I should sleep. But I couldn't. I refused. Thanking them for their concern. A knock in the afternoon woke me from my daze. I answered the door to see Mycroft standing there holding his umbrella in one hand and a fancy silver thermos in the other. "Hello Ella. Might I have a word", I invite him in. "Tea?", I nod and walk over to the cabinet. With two mugs in hand, I gesture to Sherlock and John's chairs. He passes me the thermos and I fill our cups.

I sit in Sherlock's chair and Mycroft sits across from me in John's chair. "I've been told you refuse to sleep. Your knees are very red", he tilts his head raising an eyebrow. I reach down pulling my dress to cover my knees. Drinking the tea down in one long gulp, I stare at him.

"I've slept"

"A few minutes don't count as enough sleep. The state of your knees tells me you've been kneeling quite a lot"

"My knees are none of your concern"

"Did you know too much time kneeling can be bad for your joints...Please don't roll your eyes at me"

"Mr. Myc-"

"Mycroft. No need for such formalities. You clearly care enough to kneel next to my brother every night. A pillow under your knees could do you some good"

"How did... Fine. I'll use a pillow. Thank you Mycroft"

A grin spreads across his lips. As Sherlock said before he can be quite proud of himself at times. Mycroft looks quite proud right now. Probably happy I just took his advice. My sleepiness taking away my stubborness. Strange that he noticed my knees. But both are deducers...wow. Is that even a proper title? They deduce people. Deducers. I rub my eyes as my vision blurs. Two Mycrofts chuckle at me, the door opens. I blink trying to focus my eyes. "Up to bed you go", Wiggins says while walking to me. My head keeps bobbing. He pulls me to my feet. My body feels like jelly.

Wiggins picks my up swiftly. I breath in smelling cigarettes and soap. "Wiggins...Wiggy...druggggeddd me...", He holds me bridal style, hugging me close to his chest. My eyes close. The sound of footsteps act as a soft of lullaby. I feel warmth around me, as a blanket in pulled under my chin. Sending me into a dreamless rest.

My head feels cloudy when I wake up. I sit up and throw my blankets aside. As I stand I grab the wall to steady my feet. How dare Mycroft and Wiggy drug me! My body feels groggy and tired. A noise behind me makes me turn as quick as I can. Steadying myself, I walk to the window. Jim stares up at me. He mouths my name. A smile spreads across his face.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. He's sent someone to get me. I throw my weight at the door. The doorknob turns, I hold the knob. Hoping to keep whomever out. I shove with all my might to keep the door closed. My head still woozey. "I don't want to go back. Go away", the person stops pushing and lets go of the doorknob.

"Ella let me in, please", at the sound of Sherlock's voice I release the knob. It makes a click sound. He opens the door, he pulls me into his arms. "Your brother... I thought", I wrap my arms around him. His warm body pressed close to mine. He pulls away and walks to the window.

I follow him but stay behind him. "He didn't say anything else?", Sherlock stares out the window. I walked away to check on you he says. My smile grows wide. A blush rising on my cheeks. "Sherlock?", he turns his head looking at me. I stand on my tippy toes, looking up at him. I press my lips to his. Kissing him slowly. A silent thank you for admitting his concern. I pull away but am stopped.

Sherlock connects our lips once more. His hands run down my sides, gently resting on my hips. Hesitantly I nibble at his bottom lip. Wanting him to deepen our kiss. His tongue slips into my mouth. I moan feeling his tongue rub against mine. Tasting me. My arms wrap around his neck. He feels incredible against me. Our bodies so close.

His hands reach down and pull me up. I wrap my legs around his waist instinctly. Our eyes meet and I feel my cheeks burning. Sherlock kisses me again. This time the kisses are more insistant. His lips move against mine. I moan feeling him shove me against the door. How did we get to the door...we were by the window. His tongue moves against mine. My hands grasp his shirt as I feel his hips press forward.

My head goes back as his hips grind into me. Sherlock's lips move down my neck. A moan leaves my lips as his lips press a kiss to my collarbone. He chuckles against my skin. I've always had sensitive spots, ticklish spots as others would say. But this feels different. A very good different. A tingling sensation...straight to my center.

Thank you Lady Jensen for pointing out the text issue.

I will be updating more frequently now that summer is finally here! Had a bit of a block but have decided to just write! Let me know what you think in a review :-)


End file.
